All I Want
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Luna has always loved Harry, that we know but now she needs to tell him before it totally ruins her . . . but Harry has had his eye on someone else, but that person, could she lead to trouble? LunaXHarry
1. Denied Love

Chapter 1 - Denied Love  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
this may seem very stupid to you, and i'm sure you get theese sort of letters all the time for love-sick fans  
  
who admire you for all you have done. i too admire you, but this is not the sorce of my love for you. Please  
  
don't be offended, suprised or anything else. I have been wanting to say it forever since i met you! the truth  
  
is that i have never quite known how and the recent events have led me to think that, somehow i must tell  
  
you before something goes wrong. the truth is Harry Potter, i love you and i needed to tell you this because  
  
i can't carry on!  
  
With My Love, Luna  
  
Luna growled and ripped up the letter. no matter how much she loved Harry she would not tell him this. never. no matter how much she learned for recent events, she would not tell him how much she was beating herself up over her love for him. Her grades had dropped becuase all she could think about in lessons was him, she had a considerable amount more bruises because all she could think about in Quidditch was HIM! and yet, she would not tell him.  
  
Luna watched with watery eyes as she torn pieces of letter floated gently and landed on the floor limply. then she put her head down on the cold desk of the libary and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
Next thing she knew, she heard footsteps behind her. She loked up quickely as if thinking she was in soem sort of danger. "Hey Luna, what on earth are you doing?" said a familliar voice. Luna looked wierely up at Gunny Weasley, who was looking down at her with puzzlement.  
  
"Nothing, just tired" Luna said, and she smiled weekly.  
  
"Then why not go to bed? why are you falling asleep in the libary?" Ginny asked, she was about to continue when she saw the pieces of paper on the floor next to Luna. "Ooo . . . what are those?" she said pointing at them, she could see ink on them and obviously it was Luna's writting.  
  
"They are nothing . . .!" Luna cried and bent down to pick them up but Ginny whipped out her wand and cried "Accio ripped parchment" and all the pieces apeared in her hands. "HEY GINNY! GIVE THEM BACK!" Luna cried, standing up.  
  
Ginny looked down at them, obviously they were inportant to Luna, some sort of secret but Ginny couldn't help her curious nature. "Repero!" she cried, and the pieces flew forward and formed Luna's letter in mid-air.  
  
"HEY!" Luna cried, what would she do if Ginny found out? there was panic in her voice, and her hand shook as she reached forward and grabbed it. Ginny also grabbed it, and pulled it away from her friend's grasp. "Ginny, please it's private. why are you doing this?!"  
  
Ginny didn't know why herself, she couldn't stand secrets being kept from her so she read on; "Luna, it's too Harry! why are you writting to Harry?" Luna loked paniced.  
  
"Ginny, stop it! give it back!" she felt around for her wand but couldn't find it, she must of left it in the dorm. Ginny continued to read. "love- sick fans who admire you? -my love for you?! -the truth is Harry Potter i love you?!" Once she had finished reading Ginny looked at Luna in suprise.  
  
Luna hid her face as tears leaked from her watery eyes. Ginny couldn't help but let otu a slight laugh, she knew it wasn't the time nor place and she really didn't want to but she did. This made Luna birst into tears, seh reached forward and grabbed the letter and ran out of the libary crying.  
  
*~*~*  
  
About 10 minutes later Ginny entered her dorm and founf Luna lying face- down on her bed. Ginny felt bad about what she had done it was private and how coudl she mock Luna when she had love for Harry herself (not anymore though)? Ginny sat down on the edge of Luna's bed and coughed slightly.  
  
"What do you want?" Luna sniffed.  
  
"Too say i'm sorry, i really am. i had no right to read that letter-"  
  
"it's just a joke. i don't love him really" Luna said, sitting up a little, her pathetic attempt for a lie pierced Ginny, why wouls she be crying if it was all a lie?  
  
"it's ok Luna, you can tell me. i won't tell a soul!" Ginny cried.  
  
"but i don't love him" Luna cried, sounding, more calm.  
  
"Luna, you don't have to deny it, you know, once i even loved him. there's nothing wrong with love" Ginny sighed, she thought she sounded quite wise.  
  
Luna thought for a moment, Ginny and Harry? and Ginny was right, there was nothing wrong with love . . . but somehow she knew if Ginny knew, the whole school would knwo, and that would mean Harry . . . she really didn't want to tell anyone, but she had to sooner or later, at this moment she thought about the advice she had given Hermione a while ago, and what that had led too . . .  
  
"Luna?" Ginny asked, interupting her daydream.  
  
"Your right Ginny" Luna sniffed, "i can;t deny it . . . please, you can;t tell anyone!"  
  
"i won'y Luna, i promise you i won't!" Ginny cried, she did not find the matter funny anymore, she wanted to help Luna. They both hugged,f riends again. but Ginny still knew Luna had to figure out what to do get over it? tell Harry? or keep it looked up forever? "so . . . when are you goign to tell him?"  
  
"i'm not . . .i can't tell him, and if you tell him, i'll deny it!"  
  
"i won't tell him! i promise Luna, i will help you with this, but for now, i have to go" Ginny smiled as she left for her Transfiguration exta lesson.  
  
Luna sighed as she lay back down, she oculdn't help thinking that tonight she had made a big mistake . . . bit Ginny was right in her thoguhts because Luna must do somthing. it seemed that all she wanted now was to be with Harry, it was overwhelming her and everything else she liked and did . . . she needed help. 


	2. Eyes Meet

Chapter 2 - Eyes Meet  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the breakfast table along with thier other students in Gryffindor. Hermione sat reading a letterf rom her muggle perants, from across the hall Malfoy was looking at her and Ron noticed this and gave him an angry stare. Harry was busy eating, as he had not eaten in a long time having missed all his meals the previous day. Luna, sat further along the table near Ginny, both girls were looking at Harry, for very different reasons.  
  
"Have you seen that?" Ron cried, nudging Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, he had nearly chocked on some drink after ebing brutely nudged.  
  
"The way Draco keeps looking at Hermione!" Ron cried, a bit to loudly. Harry gave Draco a puzzled gaze.  
  
"Huh?" came Hermione's vocie as she looked over her letter. "did someone mention my name?"  
  
"Ron was jus saying that D-" Harry began, but was cut off by Ron himself.  
  
"-that you, Hermione, would know what lesson we had first because we don't . . .?" Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged and reached for a copy of ehr time-table. once again he gave Harry an angry nudge and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Potions, i'm afriad boys" Came Hermione's relpy as she looked sadly at her time table. Harry and Ron groaned. "Ron? why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked, indeed he had been looking at Draco not her.  
  
"Like this" Hermione screewed up her face and did her best 'ron impression'. Harry put his head down as he laughed and several pieces of cereal flew out of his mouth. However, Ron looked sadly at Hermione.  
  
"I don't really look like that do i?" Ron asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Oh for god sake Ron, it's only a joke" Ginny said, laughing herslef. she and Luna had moved up the table now that soem people had left. "anyway, i hope it is. becuase i don't want to look like that . . ."  
  
"Hey Ginny, Hey Luna" Harry said, wiping his mouth. Luna felt herself go weak, Ginny nudged her under the table, reminding her to say 'hi', but she just starred in front of her.  
  
"What's up with Luna?" Ron asked, putting it as nicely as he could.  
  
"Oh nothing" Ginny said, "she's tired, Luna?" Luna looked at her and suddenly came out of her Harry fantasy.  
  
"oh, sorry . . . i'm tired, yeah . . . Hey everyone, Hey Harry . . ." Harry waved and so did Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We better eb getting to Potions, you know Snape!" Hermione said, she had sensed something between Luna and Harry and was trying to assist. Ron and Harry tood up as did Hermione, they picked up thier bags adn walked out of the hall making thier way too the dungeon.  
  
Ginny and Luna watched them exit, "That didn't go well did it?" Luna asked, looking pale.  
  
"Sure, ti went fine, it's just when your in love . . . you tend to get all shy . . . shyer then normal" Ginny said.  
  
"Shh . . .!" cried una, "someone might hear us . . ."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry sat together round a cauldren in the dark, wet, stone walled room of the dungeon. Hermione made her way to sit with Neville who seemed to always enjoy that part of the lesson . . . As they began to get thier books out Snape entered, follwied by another student, none of them had ever seen before. She had shortish raven black hair, pure green eyes and very pale skin.  
  
"Good morning class, no one is late, so i can see?" Snape said, as he reached the front. The girl just stood against the wall and looked around. To Harry's terror her sparkeling eyes fixed on him. "Well, as much as i hate to interupt out educational and interesting lessons Proffessor Dumbledore has asked me to introduce Cassidy" he gestured towards the nervous looking girl, "she will be joining us in Slytherin" some Slytherin students at the fornt clapped, including Draco Malfoy who was eyeing her liek a hawk. Ron noticed this and seemed quite content, However Hermione had fire in her eyes . . ."Take a seat Cassidy and get out the books you were asked to bring"  
  
The girl stood up straight from leaning on the wall and took a seat behind Harry, who leaned forward, he had a problem around girls he didn't knwo very well, however Cassidy seemed different . . . she seemed amazing, she seemed so . . . everything Harry wanted, and he had only known her for 2 minutes!  
  
"Cassidy Renn is joining us from a school in France, i knwo it is unusual but don't bother aking me because i havn't bothered to ask Dumbledore abotu ti because i don't really care" Snape said, not seeming to shock anyone. "Now, i don't want to waste anymore of your lesson. Turn to page 104 in your 'fast potions for tight spots' text book . . ." Harry looked round at the girl, and she smiled at him. thier eyes met and i was overwhelming . . .it was unlike anything he could have felt . . .such warmth and peace, how could this of happened? . . . he turned round again, and looked at Ron.  
  
"Harry's in Love!!!" Ron whispered, Harry was sure even Cassidy heard it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Potions peopel gathered verywhere, talking about this mysterious new Slytherin girl, it was obvious most of the slytherin lads liked her, they assemebled in little groups in the corridor laughing and whisteling, even Draco was there. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on a window ledge i the corridor talking. "Wow, harry!" cried Ron, "What happened there?"  
  
"What'd'ya mean?" Harry asked, knwoing exactly what he meant. he couldn't deny it to himself, he had a crush on her . . . and he didn't knwo why wither . . .  
  
"Humph!" sighed Hermione, "i don't see what's so great about her, sure, we havn't had a new student in a while but wow, she's just another Slytherin bitch" both boys looked at her in suprise. "What?"  
  
"She's not . . ." Harry said, not really knowing why.  
  
"Told ya'" Ron smirked.  
  
"Shh . . ." Hermione told them, they all looked in the direction she was pointing to see Cassidy walked down the corridor, holding her books, wherever she went people turned to look.  
  
she stopped in front of Harry and Ron opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Hi . . ." she said, her voice was shakey and light, and she didn't sound like a Slytherin. "I'm Cassidy, your Harry right? Harry Potter?"  
  
'Oh no! here we go . . .' harry thought, but still he nodded, he hadn't figured it out yet something about this girl was so . . . Right, so what he was always dreaming of.  
  
"Well, it's just that i'm new and everything and i really hoped you'ed be able to, you know, show me round or something" she said, sweetly, smiling and lowering her head.  
  
"sure" Harry said, almost to quickely. Cassidy smiled and Harry led her off, without even saying goodbye to Ron nor Hermione.  
  
Ron shook his head. "that boy's got it bad . . ." he sighed.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Well, she's a Slytherin and i would never trust a Slytherin, even if i had a crush on them" then she realised what she just said.  
  
Ron raised a eyebrow and looked at her, "No, 'cos you'ed never do that, would you?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
A/N: please review, give me ideas, things you want to happen, tell me what you think, whatever. thanks ^_^ 


	3. Show me

Chapter 3 - Show me . . .  
  
Harry walked nervously along side Cassidy, he didn't really know what to do, where should he show her? He had never realised it before but he didn't know the school well himself, there was always the room of requirement . . . But that was the thing on the back of his mind. The thing on the front of his mind was on the side of him! Cassidy walked along side him nervously, he kept throwing her looks . . . he couldn't help it, it was like nothing he had ever felt before . . . not even with Cho, this was love . . . then he remembered there was a thing called reality. Why would she go out with him? There is the problem she was in Slytherin, and also the problem that he had only known her for a few minutes . . .  
  
"Harry?" came her voice into his head. He suddenly came back to reality and looked at her.  
  
"Wha? Who? . . . sorry, huh?" He said, sounding puzzled and looking around.  
  
She smiled and giggled, looking up at him, as she was just slightly smaller then him. "Where are you going to nshow me now?" she asked.  
  
Harry could thing of one thing he wanted to show her . . . but he stopped himself and said; "The Owlery?" instead.  
  
"The Owlery?" she asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Yeh . . ." Harry said, "it's where we keep our owls, we go up there whenever we want to send letters or something. You can meet my owl, Hedwig"  
  
"Oh cool" she said with a shy smile. "I wanted an owl, but my parents said no, so I don't have anything" Harry looked at er sympathetically, "So where is the Owlery then?"  
  
"The north tower" Harry said, gesturing to the staircase in front of them. "Let's go"  
  
*~*~*  
  
The door to the Owlery opened and they entered together. Cassidy looked around with her green eyes, she seemed fascinated with all the furry creatures that had suddenly began to hoot. She then looked a little nervous, Harry wondered if she had a phobia . . ."So, which is yours?" she asked.  
  
Harry walked over to Hedwig, who was perched on a beam at his height. He put out his arm and she flew onto it, and fixed her gaze onto Cassidy. "Oh!" Cried Cassidy, moving forward to stroke her. "She's adorable!" she smiled and looked form the owl to Harry. He felt all warm and fuzzy, inside his mind he was thinking how good this was . . . just how he happened to meet a girl so suddenly. "What's her name?"  
  
"Hedwig" Harry said, the owl went a little mental and started to flag her wings, Cassidy backed away. "she probably thinks I want something sending, c'mon Hedwig" he straightened his arm and she flew off, onto a higher perch and eyed the pair from her position.  
  
"I wish I had an owl like that" Cassidy said eventually. Harry just looked at her.  
  
"Maybe you will, sometime" he said.  
  
They stayed silent for a while and looked at each other and then Cassidy looked away. "Where to now?"  
  
Harry thought, maybe he could show her the Quidditch pitch, where he lived out his passion. "I guess, I could show you the pitch" he muttered.  
  
"The pitch? Oh! - the Quidditch pitch?" she said, excitedly.  
  
Harry nodded and then Cassidy did, so they made tier way out and down to the main hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny and Luna walked along the corridor clutching their books. Since the start of the year, Ginny had started to hang around with Luna for some reason. "Have you decided what your going to do yet?" Ginny asked her friend, then came in closer to whisper. "About harry . . .?"  
  
Luna shrugged, she hadn't thought, she didn't want to think about it . . . but she did, every minute of every day! "Maybe-" Ginny continued, "you could send him a letter. Like you were going to in the first place?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"He'll think I'm so stupid" Luna sighed, she was being pushed into the wall with Ginny by the crowds.  
  
"Well, at least then you won't have to face him . . . for a while" Ginny said.  
  
Then suddenly they saw Harry himself, they were expecting him to be with Hemrione or Ron, but instead he was with this green eyed, raven haired girl they had never seen before. And he was looking at her, and smiling . . .Ginny knew what this meant, she only hoped Luna hadn't seen it.  
  
Ginny turned to her friend, who's face was pale. Luna's eyes pierced Luna and Harry as they walked around the corner to the Great Hall. "Luna . . .?" Ginny asked, looking at her sadly, she knew Luna had not been herself lately and she knew why as well, but seeing Harry with someone else . . . "Luna!" she said again, "it might not be what it looks like . . ." but her words seemed to have no impression on her.  
  
Luna looked down, and secretly, without wanting anyone to see, a tear rolled from her eye down her face and se began to cry. 


End file.
